


Fireworks

by lady_ymmik



Category: Jane and the Dragon
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Janther - Freeform, Shameless Smut, any semblance of an okay story is lost as soon as clothes come off, janexgunther, what more could you ask for?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ymmik/pseuds/lady_ymmik
Summary: Just looking at her made his heart hammer a little harder in his chest. How many times had this fantasy crossed his mind? Jane, coming to him in the night to declare her passion.|Janther|
Relationships: Jane Turnkey/Gunther Breech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Fireworks

* * *

Gunther didn't expect that the wedding of Prince Cuthbert would draw in so many outlying citizens of their kingdom and from neighboring ones. An entire nation of people gathered within the castle walls of Kippernium, and with the flood of people also came a flood of footwork. 

As the new head of the order, Gunther saw to it that all of his knights were on high alert and ready to act should anything go awry. Even Ivon, who often remarked how odd it felt taking orders from someone he'd trained, worked without question and took his role in stride when reinforcements were offered from the bride's kingdom of Bredelle, which bordered Kippernium to the north. With Ivon guiding the additional soldiers and seeing to their needs, Gunther was able to work out a way to allow everyone proper amounts of rest and provide fresh men for each shift. 

The wedding festival itself was not something Gunther cared to participate in. In the end, it was like any other party, though on a much grander scale. 

From the window in his tower room, he could see the fireworks and the bonfire in the main yard. Music wafted in the air with the smell of food, and the unintelligible chatter of party goers celebrating the close of the ceremonies roared. 

Gunther sat shirtless on the edge of his bed, idly watching colors burst in the sky as he thumbed through an old journal from Sir Theordore. 

It had been a few long months since they'd lost him, and time eased the sting, but Gunther still found himself looking for that worldly guidance.

Gunther certainly hadn't expected to be his replacement in the event of death or retirement- And to say the responsibility had fallen upon Gunther suddenly would be an understatement. 

The knock at his chamber door nearly startled him from his skin and he took a second to recuperate before calling out that his guest could come in. 

He closed the book in his hand as Jane closed the door and turned, leaning her back up against it. He drank in the sight of her standing there, wrapped tightly in a deep blue housecoat and white nightgown that trailed the floor. Her hair was as wild as it had ever been. 

Just looking at her made his heart hammer a little harder in his chest. How many times had this fantasy crossed his mind? Jane, coming to him in the night to declare her passion.

"Jane?" 

"I couldn't sleep." She murmured, readjusting the way her coat was wrapped. "The fireworks are keeping me up." 

"Ah." He hummed, brushing a hand through his hair. "Me too." 

She pushed away from the door and crossed the room, coming to stand next to his bed. "May I sit?" 

"Of course."

He leaned back on his hands and watched out the window silently as the bed dipped at his side, Jane's warmth an immediate welcome.

"Gunther?" 

He spared her a sidelong glance, her green glare dark and heated. There was something unnamed in her expression and the prospect of it excited him and made his body thrum. 

It was amazing how close he had grown to her through the years. Once the two of them had become fully fledged knights, they had been officially teamed to oversee revitalization plans for the King's guard and the work had served not to pit them against one another like training in the past had, but to bring them closer and foster the camaraderie between them. Things had kindled from that point forward and somewhere along the way, Gunther had fallen for his fellow knight. 

"Hmm?"

"Good job this week." 

He flopped down onto his back and laced his fingers over his stomach. "That sounds like flattery, Jane."

"Oh, I assure you it's not. If your head gets any bigger you won't fit through the door."

He chuckled softly and gave a shake of his big head. No amount of friendship or affection between them would ever stay their jabs. And truth be told, Gunther wouldn't have it any other way. If Jane stopped teasing, he might lose his mind. She kept him sharp and on his toes with that tongue of hers.

She hummed softly before glancing at him. "What were you reading before I came in?" 

"Jane, that's…" 

He sat up to stop her as she moved to grab the journal, their shoulders smacking together. He locked eyes with her and suddenly he felt like there was a magnet in his chest that pulled him toward Jane, begging him to close that distance. He'd felt it before, felt it everyday for the last few weeks when they worked together, that urge to kiss her and quell his desire. 

They flirted and flitted around one another daily, and each day he felt more smitten. Somehow this redheaded spitfire had greedily wormed her way into his heart and he was compelled to let her stay. 

He glanced at her mouth, aware that too much time had passed since either of them had said anything. They hadn't parted and he realized he could feel her warm, shallow breaths against his cheek. By the King's mercy, he might perish. 

"Gunther..." She breathed. 

"...Yes?" 

"I lied." 

"About?" 

"Why I came." He watched as she swallowed thickly and her tongue glossed over her bottom lip. 

Gunther gave a slight nod, not sure if he'd gotten closer or if she had while his brain churned her words deep in his belly. This close, he could smell her, the scent of sweet powder and steel. It was so perfectly, unapologetically Jane and made his head light. 

He sighed, eyes closing momentarily as he gathered the strength to part from her and whatever this was before either of them regretted anything. He opened his eyes just in time to watch her make the distance, her mouth crashing clumsily into his. With that, everything flowed in slow motion, her eyes fluttered shut and his heart faltered and stopped. 

Resigning that she had kissed him first, it wouldn't be impolite to kiss her back, and his fingers were suddenly at the back of her neck tangling in her red curls. His lips moved achingly slow against hers, testing the waters with an air of caution and a controlled need. 

Jane's hands grabbed his bare shoulders, pulling him closer, pulling him in for more. Gunther obliged happily, riding out this fantasy for as long as he could. There were questions, sure, but they could wait. Jane could not. 

Snaking an arm around her waist, he pressed her flush to him and earned a soft mewl of delight and two hands in his hair. He panted heavily when they parted, shuddering as her nails raked against his scalp and her hands brought them together again, nose to nose. 

"Jane." He murmured against her mouth before dragging himself away to kiss her neck. 

With an easy shrug, she was dropping the housecoat off her shoulders and her fingers returned with fervor, exploring his chest and back as he nuzzled just beneath her ear with lips and teeth. 

He wanted to feel her beneath his hands too, but this was an opportunity he wasn't going to let pass, and instead he took his time kissing her breathless and leaving love marks on her skin.

Jane made the loveliest sounds under his ministrations so he gripped her a little tighter and dragged her onto his lap. She straddled him easily, bracketing his hips with her knees, and went in for his shoulder, biting and sucking his skin as he ran his hands up and down the middle of her back, increasingly desperate to touch her. 

Gunther groaned lowly as she held his head and nibbled his earlobe between her teeth. "Jane…" He breathed, clenching the fabric of her gown in his fists. 

"Gunther." She made a soft sound as he shifted beneath her, his hips pressing up into unintentionally. Or perhaps it had been intentional, because he was starting to ache. 

She brushed her fingertips along his jaw and fixed her doe eyes on his face and watched her for any sign that this was not what she wanted, but instead he found that green glare, lustful and wanting. He fisted a hand in her hair and brought her to his lips again, this time with more urgency and need. Gunther wanted to tell her without words how he needed her. 

Palms against his chest, Gunther found himself pushed down with his back against the bed, under Jane's devious smile and his relief at her mercy. 

The length in his trousers ached wholly, pressed between her leg and his, longing to be thrust into her sweetest spot. Fantasies of Jane coming to his room in the dead of night always led to him burying his cock deep between her thighs and he hoped and pleaded that this real life fantasy follow that same structure. 

Above him, Jane gave a tantalizing roll of her hips which drew out a pleasured sigh from deep in his chest and a soft moan from hers. 

His hands settled on her hips as she leaned forward, a curtain of red hair hanging over her shoulder. "...I did not misinterpret, did I?" 

He gave an easy shake of his head and tugged at the nightgown, bunching it in his hands against her thighs. "Not a chance." 

Jane gave a nod and slotted her mouth against his again, reaffirmed. 

He craved more of her and lifted his leg under her, using the leverage to roll the two of them over and pin Jane beneath him with a hand at either side of her head. She blinked at him with surprise, but the smirk that curled her lips betrayed her true feelings. 

Gunther pressed into the cradle of her hips as he bent to kiss her, drawing out the sweetest gasp of pleasure his ears had ever heard. With an easy rock back, he scooped the back of one of her legs in his big hand and righted her under him, stilling only momentarily as his fingers brushed her bare thigh. 

Her hand fell to his and guided him to push the nightgown up. His palm smoothed against her skin, gently caressing from her knee to her hip and back again, forging a map for him to explore. 

Of course Jane was as soft as he'd dreamed. He wanted to kiss every single inch. He ventured further as he ousted his tongue past her lips, kissing her deeper. His concentration was sloppy, caught between the awe of the moment and his arousal. 

But in her usual fashion, Jane was a woman who knew what she wanted and wasted no time touching him. Her fingers danced against his chest and stomach, her nails raked over his shoulders and dug into his back as she traipsed so confidently to his hips. 

Beneath him, she smirked and rolled herself into him, teasing and brazen as she met his gaze and ghosted a hand against the front of his thigh, entirely too close to the straining in his trousers. 

His hand pushed further up under her gown until he was palming her small breast, gently kneading. He went lightheaded as she sighed and tipped her head back, exposing her throat to him. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he pressed open mouth kisses to her skin, leaving lovemarks down her neck that she would surely need to hide the next day. 

Emboldened by her, he pulled his hand away and hesitated against her leg for a second before Jane was guiding him again, pushing him between her bare thighs. 

Her folds were slick against his fingers, and he was able to glide between them with a few tentative strokes. Jane's eyes closed with a wanton cry as he rubbed slow circles against her clit. 

A woman's secret pearl, Ivon had called it once in an awkward coming of age discussion. With a shake of his head Gunther cleared his mentor's voice from his mind and focused on Jane again, kissing hungrily. Ivon surely had the power to ruin any moment. 

He parted her further, reaching lower to slide a single finger inside her. Jane gasped and clawed his back, pleading mindlessly for him to keep going. He obeyed without question, rocking his hips slowly in time with his fingered thrusts. 

He cried her name in a mix of shock and pleasure as she groped his aching cock through his pants, palming his length until he was shaking. 

With a deep breath he pushed his face against her neck and breathed in her sweet smell, whispering, "I want to taste more of you." 

Jane pushed up against his chest, panicking him before turning him into a bumbling, ogling mess. With no qualm or hesitation, she tugged up her nightgown, pulling it over her head with ease. 

If he were a proper gentleman he would have met her eye to eye and avoided her nakedness, but his eyes found her chest instead, illuminated by the soft light of his candle and the colorful fireworks that crackled intermittently in the sky. 

"Beautiful," he murmured softly as he laid her back down, pressing a kiss between her breasts. 

Her fingers burrowed into his hair as he savored her and dragged the tip of his tongue from breast to breast, his lips capturing each nipple. He sucked gently and flicked his tongue, making Jane writhe beneath him with sharp gasps and shallow moans. He snuck his hand between her thighs again and her back arched off the bed, his name cried as a plea for more. 

She wiggled a hand between them as he teased her, her nimble fingers fiddling with the leather tie of his trousers. 

She kissed the corner of his mouth with a quick peck and bit her lip between her teeth. "I want to touch, too." 

Happy to oblige, he sat up and helped her loosen the cord. As he helped her push his trousers over his hips, he leaned back over and pressed his forehead into her shoulder. He sighed with relief as his erection was free only to groan gutturally as she slipped her hand around his shaft. 

"Good Lord…" He managed as she stroked his length slowly, pumping from base to tip and back again. 

By the King, he would die tonight at Jane's hand and he would die happy. 

She nibbled his earlobe between her teeth and traced the shelf with her tongue, murmuring illicit sweet nothings in his ear. He knew Jane's mouth could be foul but these things were downright raunchy and he loved every one. 

"Your mouth is filthy, Jane." 

She blinked at him innocently as he lifted his head, but her grin was tell-tale. "Unbecoming of me?" 

"Perhaps of a lesser woman, but not of you," he purred, "not when I have you all to myself." 

Gunther felt her thighs part a little more and leaned down for a kiss as he shooed her hand away and took himself in his hand. He parted her folds with the head of his cock and slid along her slit easily, coating the tip with her juices. 

Jane's breath was hot against his skin, coming faster now. He found her eyes and held contact as he sank into her with a groan. She hissed, biting her lip to muffle a moan. 

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Jane was so hot around him, so tight. The burn deep his belly was at a raging boil, threatening to spill over any moment. He was mindless with joy and pleasure. His fantasies couldn't compare to the real thing. He still wasn't sure this was real, but it was by far the best dream he'd ever had if not. 

"Gunther," she pleaded softly, "more." 

The sound of his name when they were pressed so intimately together was nearly enough to break him, but he took a few deep breaths and cracked his eyes open, holding her gaze as he began to thrust shallowly into her. 

The wet squelch and the way her body clenched around him were going to be burned into his mind for all eternity. He could imagine no greater euphoria than to be Jane's lover. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as they moved against one another, bodies slick with sweat. Jane's breath was quick and accented by little moans in the back of her throat. Her noises were so sweet to his ears and each one bolted through him like electric fingers, making the coil in his stomach wind tighter and tighter. 

With an open palm against the small of her back, he helped bring her hips crashing into his, burying himself deeper. 

"Yes," Jane begged, "yes, like that." 

Gunther continued, pounding into her until her back was arching again and she was saying his name like she was praying to him. Her nails bit into his skin, clutching tightly as the first wave of her orgasm washed over her. 

He followed shortly behind, the feel of her pulsing tightly around his manhood coaxing him to climax. Trembling, he moved away and rolled to the side, staring up at the stone ceiling with a heaving chest and a plethora of mixed emotions. 

The fireworks snapped in the sky a few more times before they ceased. The music and chatter carried on, indistinct and droning and nearly drown out by the sound of his pulse in his ears. 

Surreal was the only thing that described what had happened. Like a fantasy played through to the end, he had made love to Jane and she had come to seek him. The silence that had settled over them was awkward but there was some comfort in it. He wasn't entirely sure what to say, and it seemed that Jane wasn't sure either. All of the bravado now momentarily gone. 

"...do you regret it?" Jane finally asked after a time. 

Regret it? How could he ever. 

He tore his eyes from the ceiling and turned his head, finding her staring back at him. With a gentle smile he gave a shake of his head. "The only thing I regret is that we didn't have the wherewithal to get my trousers all the way off." 

She covered her mouth with her hand and snorted into a fit of laughter.

He rolled up, with his legs hanging off the bed and stood, dropping his pants to the floor where her nightgown lay crumpled. Jane moved behind him and when he turned back she was sitting up with his quilt pulled around her, returning some of her modesty. A shame. She was so beautiful. 

He covered himself with the other half of the blanket and sat across from her. His face was slowly growing warm now as he came to terms with the fact that they really had done that. 

"I have, ah, wanted to do something like that for awhile…" Jane said, filling the air with words instead of the growing tension. "Thought I would at least have gotten you to take me on a romantic garden stroll first." 

He smiled at that. "Garden stroll, huh? I was a perfect gentleman, Jane. You came onto me." 

"I know." The tone of her voice told him that she was experiencing some slight disbelief. 

Nervously he reached out and tucked a few locks of hair behind her ear. "I was a day away from asking you on that garden stroll," he said lowly, "I thought I might be dreaming when you showed up in nothing but your bed clothes." 

"I really couldn't sleep, but it was less the fireworks and more that I could not get you off my mind." She blushed and glanced away. "You have been so amazing these last few months. And these last few weeks? Pure torture, every second of it. I have no focus when we are together." 

He cupped her face and leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Nor I." A pause and a devious smile followed. "Again with the flattery though, Jane, really." 

She shoved his face away, laughing again as he dropped down against his feather pillows. "It is a wonder that your shoulders are able to keep up your big head, beefbrain." 

"Stay the night, Jane?" He murmured softly, running the tips of his fingers against her covered knee. 

"And share your gaudy bed?" 

"Mmhmm." 

"I snore." She warned, scooting closer.

"I'm well aware." 

Beneath the blanket she sidled up, laying beside him, leaving a small gap between them. He turned on his side and tucked an arm beneath his head as he met her green eyes. 

"You will regret your invite." She chided quietly, ghosting her hand against his chest. 

"I won't." He breathed, slipping his arm over her waist to close the gap.

Jane stared at him for a second before smiling softly and pushing his hair back from his face. Her fingertips traced from his ear to his jaw, to the corner of his mouth and up his nose and into his hair again, moving to grab the back of his neck so she could pull him into a slow, easy kiss.

"This really isn't a dream," he whispered as she bumped her nose against his, "you're actually here in my arms." His heart fluttering against his ribs felt like it might explode. 

"Mmhmm," she hummed, a smile curving her lips again, "and you can blame those damned fireworks for it." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/EN: hope you enjoyed(: all mistakes are mine


End file.
